


Clear Rules

by linj_ii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Multi, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Smoking, Tattoos, pure filth, these tags-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linj_ii/pseuds/linj_ii
Summary: They really shouldn't fuck around on the job. But what did their boss expect from college dropouts on a summer job?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 22





	Clear Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 3 chapters of pure filth. Enjoy

"Hey, Jeno right?" Donghyuck yelled out, approaching Jeno who sat behind the main building, smoking. "Are you on your break right now?" He added. Jeno looked up at him with questioning eyes, before nodding slowly, retracting the cigarette from his lips. 

"Yeah- yeah, Donghyuck right?" Jeno muttered, standing up to stand in front of the boy "You're the guy who stares at me from the ferris wheel" He concluded as he stared at him. Donghyuck smiled in response, as mysterious glint in his eyes. 

He nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you something, Jeno." He muttered, leaning in closer and smelling the smoke on Jeno's breath. He saw Jeno smile, so he leaned in more to whisper in his ear. "You caught my eye the second I saw you." He whispered.

"That's romantic." Jeno muttered, but seeing how he grinned was enough for Donghyuck to continue.

Donghyuck laughed softly. "How long is your break?" He asked, seeing how Jeno's eyes flickered.

"I have 20 minutes." He said, leaning in to press his lips against Donghyuck's softly. "I can suck you off?" He suggested as he pulled away. Donghyuck smiled dumbly, before nodding. He definitely was the dude that always stared at him from the ferris wheel across from Jeno's hamburger stand. 

Working at a funfair in summer, the rule was simple, "Don't fuck on the job, for the love of god, please don't." Their boss had told them desperately when they each sat on a plastic chair in front off him during their job interview. The man looked like he had seen some shit before, but no one questioned anything. This would have been fairly easy, seeing how most people working here were college dropouts who had nothing else to do all summer than party. If it wasn't for all workers being incredibly horny, it would've been a piece of cake. 

Jeno had seen Donghyuck before, always staring at him so longingly. He had noticed the (very big) belt he always wore. Now he knew how annoying it was to take it off. It should probably freak him out, but Jeno really didn't have the power in him to care, not when Donghyuck's laugh echoed behind the building as he helped Jeno undo his belt. The elder had gotten on his knees, taking in Donghyuck's cock as soon as he could actually get his hands on it.

"I knew you wanted this too." Donghyuck murmured, threading his fingers though Jeno's hair. He moaned in response to this, working his head faster around Donghyuck's cock. "Can I fuck your mouth baby?" He asked, pulling Jeno off by pulling on his hair. He saw him teary eyed, a red blush covering his face a he nodded, pulling Donghyuck closer by his hips. "I need words baby." He added, hearing how the elder whined.

"Isn't it too late for that now? I already got your cock in my mouth and I want it again." He groaned, voice gruff. "But yes, please fuck my mouth." He added softly. Donghyuck pulled his hair, feeling how Jeno wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock again. He gave him a pleading look, and Donghyuck might've melted a bit at that. So he pushed his hips forward, Jeno throat contracting around his dick. He groaned as Donghyuck picked up his pace, still keeping Jeno's hair in a tight grip. Jeno moved his hand to palm his own dick, gagging slightly on Donghyuck's cock as he hit the back of his throat. Donghyuck's pace picked up, Jeno's whines getting higher in pitch.

"I'm gonna- gonna-" Donghyuck moaned out, pulling on Jeno's hair so his scalp hurt. He didn't seem to mind much though, not when he only huffed out more moans and the palming on his own dick only got faster. Donghyuck let out one last guttural moan, coming down Jeno's throat.

His breathing was heavy as he spoke. "Do I need to..." He stammered when his haze came down, the waves of his orgasm calming down. 

Jeno smiled up at him. "No- you, I already-" He said shyly, but Donghyuck already noticed the wet patch on his jeans. "You're such a weirdo, Donghyuck." He whispered when he stood up on shaky legs.

"You liked it though." Donghyuck cheekily said, kissing Jeno's lips softly. "You should probably get back to your stand, 20 minutes are over." He muttered.

Jeno's eyes widened. "Shit! I probably look horrible." He groaned a he pulled away from his lips.

"You look like you gave head." Donghyuck laughed, patting Jeno's ass as he walked away. "I'll see you around, Jeno." He yelled after the boy.  
  
  
  
__  
  
  


"Donghyuck!" Renjun yelled out, running to the ferris wheel. "Can we- you know." He said, tone more quiet now so the kids around them wouldn't hear. Donghyuck smiled, looking at his fancy watch to check the time. 

"We've got twenty minutes." Donghyuck answered, catching up to Renjun who had already started to make his way to the bathrooms. "Wait! Not so fast." He yelled out.

"Don't wear those chunky cowboy boots then." Renjun said as they entered the bathroom, the elder quickly checking all of the stalls and pulling Donghyuck along with him. He pushed him to the dirty wall of the last stall, Donghyuck groaning slightly as it made contact with his back. His cursing was quickly cut off when Renjun pushed his lips against Donghyuck's with force. "Shut up, we don't have much time." He mumbled, tracing his lips down Donghyuck's jaw, moving to his neck and licking the skin there.

"I know." Donghyuck mumbled, moving his hands to cup Renjun's ass through his tight jeans. His anti-eyebrow piercing was glistering in the cheap light of the toilet stall when he looked at Donghyuck with a warning glare.

"Don't touch my ass." He warned, Donghyuck nodded.

"I talked with Jeno by the way." The younger said. Renjun had landed on his knees, sitting in front of Donghyuck while trying to get his _damn belt_ off.

"Talked? Or fucked?" He answered, groaning and looking up at Donghyuck afterwards. "I can't get your damn belt off." He spat angrily. Donghyuck laughed at that, moving his own hands to his belt to undo it properly and pull his pants down.

"Well- both, he's good with his mouth." Donghyuck answered offhandedly. Renjun smiled, taking his cock in his hand to stroke it a few times. 

"Yeah?" He asked before putting his lips around the younger's cock. He groaned lightly at that, Renjun was good with his mouth too.

"Yeah, came in his pants while sucking me off." He answered, Renjun moaned around his cock, sending vibrations down his spine.

"That's cute." Renjun answered, pulling his lips off Donghyuck's dick with a pop. He took it in again after catching his breath. He started bobbing his head, taking Donghyuck's cock in deeper while also moving his hand around his body to his ass. He kneaded the flesh, while still bobbing his head. 

"Shit Jun, I'm gonna cum." Donghyuck whined loudly. Renjun pulled off, looking up at him while stroking both his hands on Donghyuck's cock.

"Come, then." He whispered, and as if on command, Donghyuck moaned loudly. His head rolled back, exposing his neck to Renjun as he came with a loud groan. Renjun unzipped his own pants, pulling his cock out to quickly finish himself off as well.

"Thank you." He mumbled, leaning in to press a kiss to Donghyuck's lips after they both came down from their highs.

"Any time." Donghyuck smiled, patting Renjun's butt softly and seeing him glare at him. Donghyuck smiled, letting out a deep sigh as he heard Renjun walk out of the stall, the water from the sink running and the door of the bathroom slamming shut afterwards.  
  
  
  


__

"Hey." Jaemin said with a smile. He leaned his body on a shelf, looking at Renjun with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm working, Jaemin." Renjun said, picking up another box and stacking it on the last one. "Stacking boxes and shit, you know?" He added, turning around to smile at Jaemin.

"I guess so." He mumbled, walking towards Renjun. "You're the only one working here, right?" He asked, reaching towards Renjun's hand to lace their fingers together.

"Yeah." Renjun answered, his eyebrow raising in curiosity. "Are you going to fuck me in a dusty storage room?"

"I mean..." Jaemin said, grinning. "If you let me?" He added, pressing his lips to the Renjun's neck. Renjun's breath hitched. Jaemin tended to have that effect on him, anyone really. He looked at people like they were the most important thing in the world and like he was undressing them with his eyes at the same time. it was infuriating. Doesn't help that he was also really hot, like everyone else who worked there. Jaemin has tattoos, all over his body. The ink was standing out in the sleeveless shirt he was wearing, the various stick and pokes on his arm shining in the light.

"Hm... Yes. I could let you do that." Renjun murmured, pulling the boy's bleached hair so his head lifted up from where it was resting on his shoulder. He was still grinning, all sharp teeth.

"You... could?" Jaemin asked, pursing his lips. Renjun smiled, nodding slowly.

"Do you want to fuck me in this dirty storage room?"He asked, Jaemin nodded.

"I know you've done it here before, with Donghyuck." He said.

"That's very observant of you." Renjun answered, letting out a shaky breath as he felt Jaemin's lips back on his neck. "Then do it, Jaemin." He spoke after a bit of silence. He could feel how Jaemin smiled in the crook of his neck, sucking on the skin afterwards. Renjun took a sharp breath when he felt Jaemin bite the skin on his neck, probably creating a mark. That was not a problem for current Renjun though, he was about to get his brains fucked out. In the few times they have fucked, Renjun got to know Jaemin always did things with purpose, every little glance, touch was to get what he wanted. He also fucked like he had something to prove. Renjun didn't mind that.

They moved to a nearby wall, two bodies bumping against each other to create friction. When Jaemin finally kissed him, the first part of his sanity left him, just like the harsh breath that fell from his lips as Jaemin sucked his tongue into his mouth.

"Can I take you pants off?" Jaemin asked against his lips, Renjun opened his eyes to look at him. Even though Renjun could be very submissive, it took time and only happened with some people. Jaemin was one of those.

"I can do that myself." He muttered, pressing against Jaemin's chest with his palms to effectively push him away. Jaemin grinned, nodding. "Do you have lube, condoms?" Renjun asked as he stepped out of his jeans, looking up at Jaemin.

He reached into the pocket of the leather jacket he was still wearing, pulling out a few packets of condoms and a small travel-sized bottle of lube. "I came prepared." He said cheekily when Renjun eyed him.

"Of course you did." he mumbled, pulling off Jaemin's jacket and throwing it to the side. He grabbed towards the collar of his shirt as well, and Jaemin got the note, pulling his shirt off. The tattoos decorating his chest made Renjun dizzy with arousal.

"You have a thing for tattoos?" Jaemin grinned.

"I have a thing for men who fuck me against the wall of a storage room." Renjun replied, pulling his own shirt of and adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor. "I'm giving hints here." He added.

"You always try to keep your guard up with me." Jaemin muttered, sliding his hands on Renjun's chest and seeing the goosebumps appear on his skin. "I know you're just a pathetic little slut, always wanting men to fill you up."

That was part two of Renjun's sanity leaving him. He took a sharp breath, ignoring the way his cock twitched in his pants. 

"Then do it." Renjun gritted his teeth. He pulled Jaemin closer to kiss him again, to bite his bottom lip and suck on them. "Fuck me."

Jaemin smiled when Renjun bit back another moan. He had three fingers pressed right against Renjun's prostate. He had his back arched with his hands gripping the wall, sighs falling from his lips every time Jaemin thrusted his fingers in.

"Come on." Renjun spat, looking back at Jaemin. He had his brows furrowed in anger, but the tears in his eyes and blush creeping up his chest gave him away entirely. 

"Please fuck me." He cried out when Jaemin nudged his prostate another time, making him jolt forward.

"Since you asked nicely." Jaemin spoke, smiling. He pulled his fingers out, watching the way Renjun's hole clenched around nothing. "Do you want me to fuck you up against the wall or like this?" He asked the elder, rolling the condom on his cock and stroking it a few times.

"Like this, please." Renjun mumbled. Even though a hot chill of arousal strummed through his veins when thinking about Jaemin fucking him against the wall. "I'm too tired." He added.

"Some other time, then." Jaemin smiled, pulling Renjun closer by his hips. "Are you still okay with doing this?" 

"I swear to god, Jaem. If you don't get your dick in- _Ah_..." Renjun spoke, his words fathering into a high pitched moan when Jaemin _finally_ pushed in. "Shit shit shit..." Renjun groaned. Even though Jaemin's fingers were long, it didn't compare to his cock. Nothing really did.

"Like this?" Jaemin said, pulling his hips back before pushing them forward again. He had a tight grip on Renjun's hip, the other one on Renjun's cock. Renjun responded in a faint manner of moans and words resembling 'your such a pain in the ass'

Jaemin picked up the pace, snapping his hips. As much as he would love to drawl this out and spend as much time as possible with Renjun, he knew they were about to seconds from being discovered. Antone could still walk in on them any second. Renjun didn't seem to care much though, judging by the volume of his moans. Maybe Jaemin just made him lose his mind.

The sound of skin slapping against each other, heavy breathing and the eventual moans filled the room. 

"I'm gonna come! Jaem, please..." Renjun whined, pushing his ass back to create more friction between them. It drove him insane, Jaemin fucking him while also jerking him off at the same time. 

"Yeah?" Jaemin spoke, he sounded breathless. Like someone had just punched all the air out of his lungs. "Come then." He added, grinding against Renjun's ass, Rubbing his cock against his sweet spot. It didn't take long for Renjun to meet his high after that. He moaned obscenely, high pitched. His hole clenched tightly around Jaemin's cock still fucking into him as he came, blinding hot pleasure rolling off his body in waves. His body collapsed, but Jaemin wrapped his hands around his torso to keep him up. Jaemin groaned, pressing his chest against Renjun's back as he reached his high, too.

He came with a moan in the condom, deep in Renjun's hole as lights flashed in his vision. It made him dizzy.

They both caught their breath. Jaemin let a chuckle rumble trough him. "Let me clean you up." He said, letting go of Renjun carefully. Renjun rested his body against the wall. He exhaled shakily, letting Jaemin clean him up when he came back with a wet cloth.


End file.
